Orphanage Little Girl
The Orphanage Little Girl is a minor but pivotal character in the manga and anime Elfen Lied. Her actions, and the reasons for these actions, remain a deeply divisive matter of debate: she was either a victim of circumstance or a fake female friend whose betrayal served as the final push in creating a monstrous killer. She is voiced by Noriko Shitaya in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Allison Sumrall in the English dubbed version of the anime. Personality The Orphanage Little Girl initially appeared as a friendly, polite, generous, courageous and sweet little girl, but this was just to disguise her true nature, when in reality, she was a cruel, evil, ruthless and sadistic little girl (at least the way Kaede saw the situation). Appearance This girl wears a dark blue short and orange dungarees. Biography It is not clear if this little girl was abandoned as a newborn or if she was sent to the orphanage after her parents died. While her origins are largely unknown, she is first shown befriending Lucy by protecting and aiding her against Tomoo and his henchboys. Lucy at first resisted her offer of friendship, her alienation already begun. Lucy had kept a secret from all at the orphanage. In the grounds just outside the building, she had been feeding a stray puppy, and it became the only thing whose life she cared for. She later realized she did not have enough food for the growing dog, and thus went to the little girl for help out of necessity. The little girl made a promise to Lucy not to tell anyone (especially Tomoo) about the puppy, knowing full well that if she did, the puppy would most likely be tortured as well. For reasons that are not clear, the little girl told Tomoo and the bullies about the puppy. Possible reasons range from (at best) her being tricked into revealing the secret to her being loose-lipped to (at worst) her entire offer of friendship being a deception meant to gain and then betray Lucy's confidence. As the little girl enters in the canteen, she is shocked to see Tomoo about to kill the puppy while the latter and his gang forcing Lucy to watch, and though she begs them to stop, the puppy is soon killed. The little girl admits she was the one who told them, but her dialogue is ambiguous as to why she did this. The little girl then seemingly confirmed her betrayal by sporting an enigmatic grin. Again, the reason for this smile is unclear: It could have revealed her deliberate betrayal, been a nervous smile brought on by tension, or (most likely) even been a hallucination on the part of a despondent Lucy. Although her exact reasons remain a mystery it should be noted that her dialogue and the response from the bullies indicate that she acted alone. When Lucy revealed the existence of the puppy she responded that she knew Tomoo and the other bullies would torture the puppy just to torment Lucy. Also, as the orphan little girl seemingly intervened to stop the bullies from harming the puppy further one of the bullies points out that she was the one to reveal the puppy’s existence. The bullies's confusion as to why the little girl would stop their “fun” when she came to them with the information likely means that she was not loose lipped or forced but told them willingly. This would also indicate that she wasn’t working with the bullies but had planned this manipulation herself and the bullies were just her pawns. Lucy, enraged by this, unleashes her telekinetic vectors for the first time, killing everyone in the canteen (either by impaling or destroying them with said vectors). The exact manner of the little girl's death is unclear from the scene. In later sequences, she is seen as a hallucination in Lucy's mind, tormenting her and showing a hole blown in her face. Gallery OrphanGirl.jpg Traitor Girl Evil Grin.JPG|The little girl "revealing" her true nature. Lucy kills bullies.jpg|The little girl's lifeless body after she was impaled on Kaede's vectors and the bullies were destroyed for killing Kaede's dog. Trivia *Because of her actions that caused the puppy's death and Lucy's depression, The Orphanage Little girl became the most hated character in this series by fans. In fact, many believe that she really did betray Lucy on purpose, thus being nicknamed "Traitor Little Girl". *There are many theories about the orphanage little girl's reasons for revealing the puppy's existence to Tomoo. It's felt that she could have been loose-lipped, been tricked into it, or she could have only pretended to befriend Lucy so that she and the bullies could torment her even more. *The little girl's enigmatic grin still remains a mystery, and it is unknown whether if the smile is real or just a hallucination by Lucy. The grin appears in both versions of the series. *The little girl is only a villain if she had a grim reason for her actions, in which case she is a true villain. Evidence exists both ways, Her remorse, for example, could have been faked to set up future cruelty. The answer is simply not known for certain, because she was destroyed before more proof could be found. Navigation Category:Nameless Category:Female Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Traitor Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Kids Category:Xenophobes Category:Evil from the Past Category:Enigmatic Category:Trickster Category:Deceased Category:Liars Category:One-Shot Category:Posthumous Category:Cowards Category:Deal Makers Category:Flashback Villains Category:Non-Action Category:TV Show Villains Category:Provoker Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Successful Category:Scapegoat Category:Remorseful Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Juvenile Delinquents